Pups and the Scarecrow!
Summary When Farmer Yumi and Al have seen a spooky ghost calling itself the Scary Scarecrow they call Ryder and the gang to investigate this mystery Transcript (Title has Rubble and the Headless Horseman in Scooby-Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed) Rubble:Pups and the Scarecrow! (We open on Farmer Yumi plowing the field) Farmer Yumi:Ok time to start the harvest. (Hears russling and goes"Hm" looks around nothing shrugs and goes back to work hears it again and turns to see nothing) Farmer Yumi:Alright. Whoever this is I'm not playing, now I mean it I know Pup-fu. (Sees a man far away she strain her eyes) Farmer Yumi:What the? (It comes close it's a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head and a red suit jacket looking like the Headless Horseman in Scooby-Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed) Farmer Yumi:What the? We don't even have a scarecrow. (It laughs evilly and comes after right straight at her she runs and runs into the house) Farmer Al:Yumi what's the matter? Farmer Yumi:Al did you buy or make a scarecrow that can walk? Farmer Al:No why? Farmer Yumi:Because I was just chased by one. (PAW Patrol logo badge is the scene changer we see the PAW Patrol lookout inside we see Ryder Katie and Ace Sorensen reading a newspaper looking for a new case for the gang Danny and Rubble devour a whole pizza) Rubble:Nothing like a little pizza after a mystery at the museum, right Danny? Danny:Like yeah. And it's Daring Danny X. Ryder:Listen to this group. (Reads)PAW Patrol kids reveal Black Knight Phantom as hoax. Curator Bronski taken into custody by police thanks to the four ten year old sleuths of Mystery Patrol Zack Ryder Jr, Katie Forrester, Ace Sorensen, Danny Sorensen and dog Rubble. Danny:Ever since we caught the Windy Ghost on Jake's Mountain it's been the Mud Bog Ghoul in Barkingburg, the Rambling Mummy in the Jungle and now this. Ace:Calm down scaredy cat. Ryder:Hey gang we got our next case. (Reads)Scary Scarecrow stalks farmers. Farmers frighted by this ghoul and don't know what to do. Ace:(Leans over)Farmer Yumi local Adventure Bay Farmer claims that Scary Scarecrow is possessed by a ghost. (Cuts to Danny and Rubble Danny holds a pizza in his mouth and pulls out with a pice in his mouth) Danny:(With pizza in mouth)Ghost? Rubble:(Holding pizza crust in his mouth of the pizza)Ghost? (Cuts to Katie) Katie:What does that mean Ryder? Ryder:Easy we got a mystery to solve. Ace:Then what are we waiting for? Let's go. (Scene changer:Mystery Patrol logo they arrive and talk with Farmer Yumi) Farmer Yumi:And the Scary Scarecrow has haunted the cornfield. And that's about it I was working in the fields this morning only I didn't expect to see a scarecrow when I was chased I told Al about it and he said he didn't even buy or make one. Ryder:I see, well don't worry Farmer Yumi. We'll solve this mystery. Danny:Well Mystery Inc have solved tons of mysteries like The Outer Space Bigfoot, The Swampland Creature, The Beast Of Boggy Creek, The Flying Humanoid, The Bat Monster, The Jersey Devil, The Zombie Soldiers, The Mutant Mellon Head, The Big Muddy Monster, The Fancy Vampire Of New Orleans,The Pascaguola Alien, The Shadow Creature, The Louisiana Wolfman, The Wendigo, The Headless Spook,The Skinny Spooky which is a skeleton and the Beast Of Bray Road. Ryder:Come on Danny the sooner we solve it the better. Danny:Like alright. (Scene Changer:Rubble's badge Danny and Rubble are in the cornfield walking) Danny:Hey like what's this? (Picks up a pice of red cloth) Rubble:Could it be a clue? Danny:Might be. (The Scary Scarecrow crips up behind them Rubble freaks out and runs) Danny:What like got into him? (Scarecrow taps on him he turns and freaks out and runs cuts to the gang Ryder has a magnifying glass Ace finds a clue) Ace:This land grant could be a clue. It's from Farmer Yumi to Mr. D.Johnson. Katie:Now that's a clue. Ryder:Wonder what the guys have found? (Cuts to them running and out of the cornfield) Danny:I think we like lost him. Rubble:For now. (Someone taps on Danny he freaks out) Danny:ZOINKS! (We pan to see that it's Ryder and the girls) Ryder:Why so jumpy Danny? Danny:We saw the Scary Scarecrow! Ace:You saw the Scary Scarecrow? Katie:We only have this land grant Ace found. Ace:Right and that's our only clue. Ryder:Which means we need to set a trap. (Scene Changer:Mystery Patrol logo they have the trap set up) Ryder:Alright here it is. The Scarecrow will chase Danny and Rubble up the silo and into it and then I pull the lever which'll dump out the grain and we got him. Danny:Like I'm not going near that creepy cornfield again. Rubble:Me ether. Ace:(Holds a box of Rubble Snacks)Would you do it for a Rubble Snack? Rubble&Danny:Sure! (Cuts to them running and they run up the silo with our headless horseman friend behind them they jump off he falls into the silo cuts to Ryder who pulls the lever inside grain is coming out with him in a bountiful mountain pile of grain Farmer Yumi and Al come with the police) Farmer Al:Amazing work y'all you caught the Scary Scarecrow. Ace:He's no scarecrow not even scary. (Danny pulls off the mask revealing a middle aged farmer) Gang:Who is that? Farmer Yumi:Donald Johnson? Ryder:Who is Donald Johnson? Johnson:I'm Donald Johnson! Ace:Presisly he wanted to buy the land cheap so he can get back what he once assumed was his farm land so he decided to scare Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al to sale and for a mighty tight profit. To get his land back. Danny:But what about that land grant? Ace:D. Johnson is "Donald Johnson". Johnson:And I would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and you dumb hound dog! Rubble:Rubble Double Doo! (Scene Changer:Mystery Patrol logo at the lookout the next day the gang are gathered around Ryder and on the front page is them with Farmer Yumi and Al with the Scary Scarecrow costume title is above it reads "MYSTERY PATROL CRACKS CASE OF THE SCARY SCARECROW") Ace:Another mystery solved by Team Rubble-Doo. Ryder:(Looks at next page)Gang we got a new case. A hunchback is haunting the old Adventure Bay Church. Ace:And the ghost of an undertaker is haunting a graveyard. (Hunchback resembles the Creeper form Monsters Unleashed and Undertaker resembles Miner 49er only without the hat looks like it on a game card) Ryder:What should we solve first? Ace:The Hunchback case looks easy. Rubble:Yeah. Rubble Double Doo! (Iris on him as we end our case) Trivia * The Scary Scarecrow resembles the Headless Horseman from the 2004 live action Scooby Doo movie Scooby-Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed * It is revealed that Ace and Danny are siblings because they are both last named Sorensen * The Hunchback and Undertaker resembles the Creeper and the Miner 49er from Monsters Unleashed Category:Season 1